Máscaras
by HInsh
Summary: Sabía muy bien que como muchos otros 24 de diciembre un solitario como yo permanecería en su estudio, con un litro de cerveza y un emparedado de jamón. FELIZ NAVIDAD!
1. Rutina

**_Hola, este fic es originalmente un oneshot de Ren y Anna, pero si consigo animarme lo suficiente puede que lo transforme en una serie de oneshots cortos pero con mensajes claros. Espero les guste. _**

**_Máscaras_**

**Rutina**

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en la ventana mientras veía el deprimente paisaje, tratando de evitar su mirada. El, en completo silencio, miraba hacia el frente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Y esa escena parecía tan rutinaria como el discutir para ellos. No sabían cuantas veces habían tenido que pasar por ello, pero lo que era seguro es que cada vez que ella escapaba, él estaba dispuesto a buscarla hasta encontrarla. Y no importaba cuanto se tardase él siempre lo hacia y ella siempre volvía a casa.

-No tenías que hacerlo- susurró la rubia mientras su ojos seguían perdidos en el panorama que pasaba rápidamente por la ventana del tren- No tenías por que venir.

-Lo sé, no lo hubiera hecho si tuvieras un poco más de madurez y te hubieses quedado en vez de huir, como siempre- contestó el joven con algo de cinismo. Su vista dorada seguía fija al frente. Sabía muy bien la reacción de la joven ante ese tipo de comentarios, pero también sabía que no podían evitar el tema para siempre, ni el su rudeza con ella.

Mecánicamente Anna desvió sus ojos y los clavó en los de él, con verdadera ira en ellos. Len ni siquiera se inmutó en prestarle atención. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus miradas fulminantes, que en vez de aterrarlo le causaban cierta gracia.

-Yo no huyo, y nadie te obliga a buscarme como si no me supiera cuidar, no sé porqué quieres torturarme haciendo que vuelva con mi padre y me encierre para...- calló dándose cuenta de que ese no era el momento de ponerse dramática.

-¿Para?- cuestionó el joven dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez en todo el trayecto.

A la joven rubia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que cada vez le dolía más y le costaba para hablar. Casi siempre era así cuando se refería a ese tema.

-¿Anna?- la llamó Len al borde la impaciencia por su silencio.

-...para que no te pueda ver- terminó de decir desviando su mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente.

El pelinegro suspiró levemente dándose cuenta de que tal vez había sido un poco rudo con ella, otra vez - pero aún así- continuó- eso no es motivo para irte de tu casa sin decirle a nadie. ¿Cómo crees que te encontrarían si yo no supiera que estas en casa de tu abuela?- extendió su mano para tomar el rostro de la joven y voltearlo para que lo mirara.

-Ese es el punto. Tal vez no quiero que nadie más me encuentre.-respondió con sinceridad. "esa es la única manera de poder estar juntos, pero tu no lo entiendes"-pensó la chica tristemente.

-Tal vez por eso no me importa venir a buscarte, porque, aparte de torturarte, puedo estar contigo- respondió Len con una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa mientras juntaba su frente con la de la rubia.

Ella sonrió al saber que estaba equivocada y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él cerrando los ojos- Esta bien... tal vez no desees torturarme, pero te encanta hacerme enfadar.

-Pero claro... soy un experto en eso...

La rubia solo rió ante su comentario y cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo que restaba del trayecto.

* * *

**Si, se que es algo corto, pero a mi me gusto, me parece algo tierno despues de todo , pongan su opinion! **

**matta ne!**

**cp.**


	2. Celos

**Hola de nuevo. Pido por favor que disculpen la tardanza. Estaba algo indecisa, pero al final logre terminar el segundo capitulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado. Lo hice un poco mas largo que el anterior. Gracias por su paciencia. non**

**Celos**

Lo miraba realmente escéptica. No podía creer lo infantil que su novio podía llegar a ser. En estos momentos veía la televisión y aparentaba como si ella no existiera. Sabía que él se molestaría si se olvidaba de su maldita leche. No lo hacia a propósito, simplemente no creía que fuese tan importante y dejaba el pedido de último. Pero por razones aún inexplicables, considerando su buena memoria, siempre terminaba olvidándose del encargo del chico. Y era precisamente por esta razón que no era ella quien hacía las compras.

-¿Cuándo te vas a dignar a dirigirme la palabra?-preguntó más que molesta la rubia mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a un joven de cabello tan negro que parecía violáceo y ojos pardos que se concentraba en cambiar rápidamente los canales de televisión.

-Ya basta Len. Creo que tu momento de retroceso a niño caprichoso puede terminar de una vez.

El chino ni siquiera se inmutaba en dirigirle una mirada. Su expresión era totalmente neutra mientras su dorada vista seguía estancada en el aparato en frente a él.

Anna sintió como le hervía la sangre a causa de la actitud del chico. Podía ser tan molesto a veces. Caminó desde donde estaba y se paró con las manos en sus cintura entre la televisión y él, interfiriendo su visión.

-¿Qué deseas Anna?-preguntó el joven chino con irritación tratando de mantener la calma.

-Quiero que madures de una vez por todas. ¿Tanto te molesta que haya olvidado comprar leche?

- Yo no soy el inmaduro. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto?-replicó con sarcasmo.

La rubia alzó una ceja. ¿Qué no era obvio?

-No me diriges la palabra y tienes un humor de los diablos, ¿Necesitas más?-le respondió la joven cruzándose de brazos, algo cansada de la situación.

-Por favor Anna yo no me enojo por tonterías.-dijo volviendo su atención a la televisión pues la chica se había retirado.

-Eso no es cierto. Tu siempre te molestas cuando olvido comprar leche.-le recordó mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.

-¡Que no estoy molesto por eso!...-volvió a decir, esta vez revelando que algo sí le fastidiaba.

-¡Sabía que algo te molesta! ahora me vas a decir que te pasa- exigió mientras se acercaba a él retadoramente.

El gruñó levemente y le contestó- Eso ya no interesa, igual iba a tener que hacer las compras ya que tu nunca lo haces-

Ah, así que era por eso...

-No veo cual es el problema. Sabes que estoy ocupada con la universidad y el negocio de las aguas termales en la pensión.- dijo sin preocupación mientras ahora ella era quien se dedicaba a ver la televisión y Len la miraba fijamente.

No sabía porque, pero eso de que estuviera en la casa de Yoh no le gustaba mucho al chico de cabellos oscuros.

-Claro que es un problema, yo también estoy ocupado con la empresa de mi padre y los estudios.-le dijo reprochándole.

-Eso nunca había sido un obstáculo antes... últimamente te pone de muy mal humor ir de compras.

Len gruñó por segunda vez y desvió la vista.

Anna lo miró, se acercó a él y juntó su frente con la de Len quedando ambos muy juntos.

-Sé un buen chico y anda por las compras, ¿si?- le susurró y a continuación pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Parpadeó un par de veces con una pequeña sonrisa esperando su respuesta, que por supuesto seria afirmativa.

-Esta bien- respondió Len atrapándola entre sus brazos.

Anna sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha de haberse salido con la suya mediante la ayuda de sus encantos...

-Pero tu vendrás conmigo- terminó el chico sonriendo con malicia.

...O tal vez no.

Después de muchas protestas por parte de Anna, ambos se encontraban afuera de su departamento en camino a la tienda de comestibles. Len la llevaba prácticamente arrastrando de la mano. Ahora no podía decir que le fastidiaba del todo. Ver a su novia enojada era algo que de alguna manera le divertía.

-Espero que no tardemos, estoy muy cansada y tengo hambre... por cierto tu cocinas hoy.-le recordó la rubia.

-Claro. Sabes, siempre deberíamos venir a hacer las compras juntos ...- sugirió con una sonrisa el joven.

Anna sólo le dirigió una mirada de fastidio.

En pocos minutos llegaron al supermercado, pues no estaba muy lejos del departamento.

-Bueno ¿que nos hace falta?-preguntó Len mientras veía de un lado a otro.

-Creo que huevos, pan, queso, _leche,_ jugos... ¿me estas prestando atención?-cuestionó al percatarse de que el chico se encontraba algo distraído.

-¿Eh? Si, si, mejor empecemos antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Ambos empezaron su recorrido y después de unos 15 minutos los jóvenes se encontraban por fin en la sección de lácteos.

-Creo que ya puedes ser feliz, estás en el paraíso, Len. Escoge la leche y vámonos que aquí hace frió- le dijo la rubia mientras miraba detrás de ellos con curiosidad.

-Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa. – dijo sarcástico mientras ponía su atención en buscar su bebida favorita.

Anna sintió un escalofrió horrible al observar como tres chicas de su misma edad los observaban fijamente. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar sus risitas tímidas y el leve sonrojo que les llenaba la cara. Y ese escalofrío se convirtió en una pequeña ola de calor al observar con detenimiento que no era a ellos a quienes veían, esas niñas dirigían sus miradas mal disimuladas únicamente hacia Len quien no notaba en absoluto sus presencias.

La rubia frunció el ceño y una indescriptible cólera la invadió al verlas acercarse. Se giró levemente y jalando del brazo a Len le preguntó si ya había terminado.

-Si, creo que eso es todo aquí. Vamos por el pan.- le respondió y ambos se marcharon.

En lo que transcurrió de las compras las niñas fastidiosas parecían seguirlos a todos lados. Y cada vez se acercaban más y su ojos no dejaban de observar a Len. Anna sintió algo de desesperación pues no soportaba que los siguieran y estaba a punto de decirles que los dejaran en paz cuando algo cruzo su mente. ¿Acaso la furia y ese resentimiento que se iban extendiendo cada vez más podían ser... celos?

Rápidamente descartó la idea, ella no era celosa. No había manera de que se pusiera celosa por una tontería como esa. Len era un chico muy guapo, de eso estaba conciente, pero si se llegaba a enterar que por alguna razón lo celaba, su orgullo se vería afectado.

Así que no eran celos...no... ¡¿pero que?!

Esas antipáticas seguían detrás de ellos y sus ojos clavados en SU novio.

Anna no lo pensó dos veces antes de mandarles una mirada fulminante. Pero al parecer ellas no se percataban o eran tan descaradas que no les importaba en lo absoluto.

La rubia las seguía mirando con insistencia, tratando de intimidarlas pero nada resultaba. Sólo esperaba que terminaran rápido para poder irse.

-Anna... Anna, ¿me estas escuchando?... ¿qué es lo que ves?-preguntó el joven y dirigió su dorada mirada hacia la dirección en que la rubia mantenía su atención.

Y lo que encontró ya se lo esperaba.

Eran las mismas latosas que lo seguían. Ellas eran la razón principal por la cual no le gustaba hacer las compras. Y al parecer Anna ya se había dado cuenta. Sonrió levemente ante la idea de que la rubia estuviese celosa, eso era algo que le gustaría ver.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Las conoces?- preguntó con inocencia, aparentando no saber quienes eran aquellas jóvenes.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, ¡Y no las mires! No ves que nos han estado siguiendo toda la maldita tarde.- dijo irritada al ver como suspiraron al instante en que Len las miró.

-¿Enserio?- se hizo el desentendido sólo para comprobar que la rubia reaccionaría como el esperaba- No me había dado cuenta- dijo mintiendo mientras se dedicaba a mirar un par de frutas al frente de él.

-Debes estar bromeando- le dijo mirándolo sin creerle-Nos han seguido desde que llegamos, ¡claro que te has dado cuenta!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó curioso con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

Anna rápidamente frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. Era más que obvio que él se había dado cuenta. Al parecer le agradaba el hecho de que esas chiquillas lo siguieran y admiraran, lo que le inflama el ego cada vez más, cosa que a Anna no le gustaba nada. Lo que ella no sabía era que a Len le fastidiaba hasta el punto de aburrirlo, pero ver que su novia se moría de celos era algo que no se apreciaba todos los días.

-Como si no te conociera... ¡Te habías dado cuenta que nos seguían y tu no decías nada!

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ellas tienen buenos gustos, eso no hay que olvidarlo.-comentó arrogante.

Ese último argumento disgustó a la chica más de lo que Len esperaba. Esta bien, talvez había sido demasiado altanero.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe por el pasillo del supermercado seguido de la insípida presencia del silencio.

-Eres un idiota, arrogante y cínico, Len Tao- después de haber descargado su coraje, se dirigió hacia las chicas que contemplaban la escena, estupefactas. Anna pasó cerca de ellas, y sin detenerse ni mirarlas les dijo- ¿Por qué no le toman una foto? Esas duran mucho tiempo.

El joven de ojos pardos se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, muy sorprendido de lo que había pasado y aún tratando de digerir que su novia le había proporcionado una cachetada en frente de todos, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo.

Bueno, eso era algo que no sabía de ella. Anna era celosa, muy celosa. Y él tenía la culpa de su golpe por haberla provocado, error que nunca volvería cometer.

Suspiró y caminó en la dirección por donde la rubia se había ido, esperando que no se encontrara muy lejos.

Caminaba colérica hacia la puerta del supermercado. Jamás se hubiera imaginado una respuesta así por parte de Len.

-Es un engreído, ¿como puede decir eso?

-Anna, espera un segundo-pidió el chico antes mencionado sujetándola del brazo.

-Mejor termina de hacer las compras, estoy segura que deleitaras a más de una.-sus palabras eran veneno puro, y él lo sabía muy bien. Esta situación ya no le era divertida, no cuando su novia empezaba a hacer certeras indirectas.

-Sabes bien que lo que dije no era en serio, sólo estaba...

-¿Estabas que?-preguntó algo amenazante arqueando una ceja.

-Sólo quería ver tu reacción, era todo.

¿Así que la estaba probando?

-¿Y bien? ¿Acaso fue de tu agrado?-

-En realidad no lo estoy disfrutando mucho- dijo sincero sin poder evitar que un tono de arrogancia se combinara con su voz.

-Pues que lastima.- le dijo la rubia y a continuación dio media vuelta para irse, lo cual Len no permitió.

-Vamos Anna, no te molestes -continuó mientras la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba a él, lo suficiente como para poder susurrarle- Sabes que eres la única que puede hacerme rogar si quiere, así que por favor ten piedad y espera a que termine para irnos ¿si?.

Era una petición simple, pero el tono que el joven utilizo para con ella fue tan suave y persuasivo que pareció surtir efecto en la chica de ojos negros pues hizo que se calmara y aceptara no sin antes mirar de soslayo al Tao e indicarle que se apurara.

Después de un par de minutos ambos se encontraban a fuera de la tienda camino a su departamento. Ella estaba unos pasos delante de el, evitando hablarle. Aunque hubiese pasado mucho tiempo la rubia no se podía olvidar fácilmente de su orgullo.

Por suerte, cuando se trataba de Anna, el joven Tao no se acordaba de lo obstinado que era.

-¿Acaso no piensas dirigirme la palabra en toda la noche?-preguntó cuando llegaron al departamento. Después de esperar una respuesta que nunca llegó habló nuevamente.

-Por favor, Anna, no seas tan infantil, sólo trataba de molestarte, no tenía que pasar a mayores.

-¿Infantil? Yo no soy la que te fastidia para divertirme un rato-dijo enojada, preguntándose porque siempre tenóa que aguantarlo de esa manera.

Sin previo aviso el joven de cabellos negros se le acercó y la rodeo en un fuerte pero tierno abrazo.

-Sabes que no lo hago a propósito. Me encanta cuando te pones de ese humor. Creo que se ha vuelto algo mecánico hacerte enfadar.-respondió con una sonrisa seductora la cual no pasó desapercibida por la hermosa rubia quien se sintió algo sofocada debido a leve sonrojo que le cubría la cara. Ah si, por eso lo aguantaba.

-Pues espero que ese hábito desaparezca por tu bien- contesto mientras le devolvía el gesto.

Con serenidad el apuesto joven se fue acercando a ella hasta poder juntar sus labios en un sutil roce, el cual hizo a la rubia suspirar. No contento con eso Len la sujeto con fuerza atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, y aprovechando la cercanía, profundizó el contacto de sus labios obteniendo total acceso al interior de la rubia.

Ella se dejaba llevar olvidándose de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, concentrándose únicamente en los cálidos besos y las deliciosas caricias que su novio le otorgaba a su cuerpo. Después de interminables segundos, ambos se separaron, sin alejarse mucho el uno del otro. Sólo la voz del pelinegro se dejó escuchar.

-Perdón por haberte hecho enfadar.

-Disculpa aceptada- respondió abrazándolo nuevamente- Por cierto, de hoy en adelante, haremos las compras juntos.

-Esa idea me gusta ¿pero sabes? no hay nada de malo con que te pongas celosa una que otra vez, es nor...-

-¡Yo no me puse celosa!-

Luego se eso se escucharon colisionar varios objetos en las paredes. Todo porque él no pudo quedarse callado. Pero en fin, pelearse no era novedad entre esos dos. Y ahora Len había encontrado un nuevo método para hacer enfadar a su novia: Tenerle presente a cada tiempo y lugar lo extremadamente celosa que era.


	3. Vileza

Abrió sus ojos justo cuando dejó de sentir aquel peso que había estado sobre su cuerpo por un tiempo indeterminado. De no haber sido por la escasa luz que filtraba las gruesas cortinas, no la habría visto pararse, darle la espalda y deslizar su corto vestido nuevamente por el mismo cuerpo que él había recorrido hace poco. Y como acostumbraba no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras la veía arreglarse tan silenciosa como una tumba.

El reloj anunciaba las 7:13 A.M con un rojo brillante. ¿Por qué demonios se levantaba a esa hora? Sus ojos no se habían enfocado del todo y por consiguiente le pesaban los párpados. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo volvió a cerrarlos.

Al parecer se había puesto sus sandalias ya que podía escucharla ir de aquí a allá mientras arrastraba los pies. Maldita manía suya.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- la brusquedad de la pregunta no podía ser más irritante.

Pero ella decidió ignorarlo y seguir arrastrando los pies como una fiera alrededor de la habitación. Y él estaba convencido de que lo hacía con el único afán de joderlo.

-Tu cartera debe estar en la cocina y tus zapatos en alguna parte de la sala.- gruñó de nuevo poniendo su cuerpo boca abajo.

Los pasos de detuvieron y salieron de la habitación para regresar segundos después con más prisa.

-No están en la sala.- protestó por primera vez en la mañana la voz de la mujer.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se volteó para verla con fastidio. Ella lo miró irritada, con la cartera en mano.

-Entonces busca debajo de la cama- sugirió el hombre poniendo ambas manos detrás de su nuca después de recordar la llegada de la mujer en la madrugada junto con la vileza que habían cometido.

La vio sacar sus tacones de debajo del cubrecama parcialmente esparcido en el suelo.

La observó mientras se sentaba en la cama para ponérselos con premura.

Y juraba haberla escuchado maldecirlo. Simplemente no podía soportar el hecho de que él supiera donde dejaba ella sus pertenencias. Él lo sabía todo. Y estaba consiente de que era eso lo que la torturaba: que él supiera lo que le pasaba o dejaba de pasarle. Pero eso cambiaría dentro de unas… once horas. "Sí, claro" se decía él en su mente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Cierto, casi se le había olvidado. Pero a ella no. No podría. Ni aunque quisiera.

Sintió como se paraba de la cama y se dirigía a puerta. Abrió los ojos por puro instinto, a diferencia de las otras veces, que lo único que la veía irse era el sol asomándose por la gran ventana, y no porque él haya estado dormido.

-¿Segura que no se te queda nada? Sería una molestia tener que ir a dejártelo.-

Ella giró apenas la parte superior de su cuerpo, extrañada. Porque estaba segura de que si hubiese alguien más en la habitación, entonces esa pregunta no estaría dirigida a ella. Ya que una vez que dejaba aquella cama, ambos se convertían, tal vez no en completos extraños, sino en conocidos que se soportaban gracias a un vínculo en común. La vio como lo observaba, impávida. Y la sonrisa irónica de él apareció.

- Sería una situación algo incómoda.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió ella volteándose a verlo- Y habla rápido.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- quiso saber el hombre. Sus ojos pardos destellando con sátira.

La mirada de la mujer no dejaba mostrar su impaciencia. ¿A que diablos estaba jugando?

Se volteó nuevamente sin decirle nada, dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-No me has respondido, Anna.- su voz denotaba un dejo de autoridad, dando a entender que no le había dado permiso para marcharse.

Él sabía que ella hubiese querido atravesar esa puerta sin mirar atrás. Oh, pero ese bendito orgullo que la dominaba no lo permitiría. Haría que volviese para poder decirle sus cuatro verdades. Y nuevamente, él tuvo razón. Sólo que en esta ocasión, hubo una variable.

Giró su cuerpo por segunda vez para verlo. Pero ahora, era ella quien sonreía.

-Por si no lo recuerdas hoy es mi boda, y en cuanto se refiere a ti y a mi, no hay mucho de lo que tengamos que hablar. Oh, por cierto, no te atrevas a olvidar los anillos- y sin dejar de sonreír cruzó la puerta, cerrándola al mismo tiempo. Justo como él se lo había pedido la primera vez.

Se había ido tan rápido, y todo porque sabía que él también podía jugar sucio. Vaya que lo sabía. Hubiese sido una eterna odisea de haberse quedado.

Como sea, ya se las cobraría. Ahora el reloj marcaba las 7:28 A.M y seguía siendo muy temprano para levantarse. Volvió a recostar su espalda en la cama y sin querer su ojos se posaron en la mesa de noche que sostenía una invitación. "Tao, Ren" decía ésta en la parte de afuera del sobre intacto.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente. Lo mejor sería que descansara si quería llegar temprano a la boda de su mejor amigo. Después de todo, no se vería nada bien que el padrino llegase tarde.


	4. Rescate

**Hola. Quisiera aclarar que este one-shot fue creado mientras veia un documental de secuestros. Espero que lo disfruten ^.^**

**Rescate**

Ren extendió su mano hacia la joven acurrucada debajo del escritorio.

-Vamos, ven- le volvió a decir- ya estás a salvo.-

Ella no obedeció, mas lo estudió con cautela.

Cualquiera pudo haber dicho que era temor lo que había en sus ojos, pero Ren sabía que era una férrea desconfianza.

Igual a la que dominó en su infancia.

-Apresúrate,- su voz predominó entre disparos lejanos - por favor.- pidió tratando de ser indulgente.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti?- habló ella por primera vez, mirando su arma a un lado y a los tres cuerpos inánimes de sus secuestradores detrás de él.- Has hecho lo mismo que ellos.

-Olvida eso, que lo he hecho por ti.- dijo tratando de acercarse a ella- Estabas en peligro. ¡Ahora ven!

-¡Los has matado!

-¡No hay tiempo par…!- Ren dejó de hablar al sentir la explosiva perforación en su hombro.

Escuchó los pasos detrás de él. Solo era un desgraciado más.

-Ya no seas terca.- le dijo al ver su pasmo- Me hubiera gustado que alguien hubiese hecho lo mismo por mi mucho tiempo atrás, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que algo te pase a ti ni a nadie y para evitarlo mataré a quienes tenga que matar, te guste o no.-

Lo vio tratar de sujetar su arma, pero al reconocer su gesto de dolor y a la figura amenazante detrás de él, no lo dudó: tomó el pesado rifle y apretó el gatillo.

Ren quedó impactado y la miró a esos negrísimos ojos que parecían sonreír detrás de un inmenso cansancio.

-Ya no sufras más. ¿Ves que esta vez fue diferente?- dijo Anna mientras bajaba el arma y se recostaba en Ren- Ahora sácame de aquí, soldado, que quiero ir a casa.

Y después de eso, se desfalleció en los brazos del extraño que le había salvado la vida y al que sin saberlo había ayudado a rescatar su alma.

* * *

**Por si hay alguna duda, se supone que Ren forma parte de algún tipo de escuadrón, como SWAT o INTERPOL que rescata a personas secuestradas o abducidas y en este caso se encuentra con Anna quien termina por salvarle la vida y curando la herida que se creó hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente me atrae la idea de una Anna protectora... ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Perdón si los personajes están algo OOC, -...- así me guió mi musa.**

**Gracias por leer**

**matta ne**

**cp.**


	5. Regalo de Navidad

**Hola! Primero que nada quiero desearles una feliz navidad y segundo que disfruten del one-shot. Gracias por leer**

* * *

**Regalo de Navidad**

A las 22:34, después de haber esperado más de cuatro horas en la bendita banca de ese andén, aparté la mirada de los documentos y la fijé en las solitarias vías del tren. Me irrité al recordar que varios trenes las habían recorrido ya; trenes de los cuales salieron cientos de personas, menos Anna.

Me había pedido (ordenado más bien) que la recogiera a eso de las 18:00 en la Estación Central de Berlín. Su petición me pareció desconsiderada tomando en cuenta que era víspera de navidad y ella en ningún momento pensó que yo podría tener cosas que hacer, fiestas a las que asistir, un pavo que hornear, o alguien a quien acompañar. Pero ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si ella me conocía perfectamente? Sabía muy bien que como muchos otros 24 de diciembre un solitario como yo permanecería en su estudio, con un litro de cerveza y un emparedado de jamón (no me gusta el pavo). Miré mi reloj nuevamente y me maldije. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer lo que ella me dictara?

Era ya 1879. Me había torturado por un poco más de 10 años y planeaba que esa fuera la última vez que le cumpliría un capricho. Ésta sí sería la última vez. Miré con desesperación el reloj de la estación y frustrado volví a perderme entre los documentos ya que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos.

Me pregunté si habría cambiado. ¿Tendría el cabello más largo? ¿O se lo habría cortado? Ese día se cumplían exactos dos años desde la última vez que la vi y no podía evitar sentirme nervioso y ansioso por verla de nuevo, aunque fuera por última vez. Y este sentimiento se incrementaba por lo que me había escrito:

-Más vale que vayas, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

A decir verdad, me intrigaba lo que tenía para mí. Tal vez me diría que se quedaría a vivir en Berlín ya que su prometido se había cansado de ella, como nunca lo hice yo. Pero ya nada de eso importa, porque no tengo pensado volver a verla después de hoy. Dieron las 22:10 y escuché vibrar los raíles. A lo lejos divisé el humo de las calderas del tren y me levanté. Estaba dispuesto a irme si Anna no salía de ese tren. Salieron una, dos, diez personas, pero Anna aún no aparecía. Me resigné y di media vuelta para ir a casa, cuando escuché su voz y quedé congelado en el primer paso.

-Sigues siendo tan impaciente como siempre. ¿No podías esperar un par de minutos más?

Giré nuevamente y ahí estaba ella. No había cambiado para nada; hasta mantenía aquel dejo irónico en su voz. Todo parecía igual, salvo que ésta vez, aparte de una maleta en su mano izquierda, traía a una pequeña niña en la derecha. Era una diminuta flor rosada con los ojos pardos más hermosos que hayan existido. No le respondí ni cuando estuvo tan cerca que tuve que bajar la vista para seguir viendo a la niña, porque nada más parecía importar.

-¿Se parece a alguien que conoces?-me susurró Anna.

Levanté a la niña y la sostuve en mis brazos; luego miré a su madre.

-A mí.- respondí sintiendo pequeños y sutiles brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Anna sonrió son sutileza mientras sus ojos me pedían disculpas.

-Se llama Liliane y está ansiosa por conocerte. Espero que tú también lo estés por conocerla.

Sonreí como no lo hacía en dos años y abracé a la pequeña Liliane.

-Feliz navidad, Anna. Llegas tarde. Espero que me des una buena excusa de camino a casa


End file.
